Of Love and Betrayal
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: Baised on movie Legolas remembers back to when he was a victim of a story of love and betrayal.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone who was ever in the book or in the movie.  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at a LOTR fic, so be gentle when you review.  
  
* * * *  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"  
  
With his mighty shout, Gandalf slammed his staff into the narrow bridge.  
  
Nothing happened. Until the monster stepped onto the bridge. The stone crumbled underneath it, hurtling it down to the seemingly bottomless pit below.  
  
The other members of the Fellowship watched in a mix of awe and terror.  
  
All of a sudden, the monster's whip of fire snapped back, catching Gandalf's ankle and started pulling him down with it. Gandalf lost his footing and slid off the edge of the broken bridge until he was hanging on by just his two hands.  
  
Young Frodo tried to help his old friend, but was held back.  
  
Legolas could only stare, rigid with terror. His own mind had also frozen, but not out of fear for Gandalf. He had been in this almost exact same situation a little more that ten years ago. In the time it took for an eye to blink, he felt like he had relived the tale that only he knew: the tale of betrayal, and the woman who had stolen his heart.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. It's very small right now. What do you expect at almost 1:00 AM? If I get more than one review, I'll start on the next chapter. 


	2. The Tale of Two Elves

Disclaimer: Anyone in the movies or books: I don't own.

Author's Note: Took me long enough, didn't it? I finally saw "Return of the King" and it sparked my interest again.

_Chapter Two: The Tale of Two Elves_

Prince Legolas Greenleaf was older than many elderly humans in the world of Middle Earth, yet he was still considered young among his people. He was a light-hearted young elf; but he was a master with the bow and arrows. All the little elflings admired him for his kindness and gentle nature, as well as his skill and speed. His father painstakingly observed and sorted every detail of the prince's schooling and training; he wanted nothing but the best for his son. This put a burden on Legolas, who strove to make his father proud.

However, the burden was temporarily forgotten. Legolas stood in the space between two roots of a giant tree, leaning against the wood with his face hidden in his hands. He was in the woods his father owned, which was often times used as a hunting grounds. Thus was the reason the elf carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. However, they were there merely for protection, and had no real use at that moment.

"Three… two… one… Ready or not; here I come!" He quickly turned, his usual smile in place. He wore a plain green tunic and pants with brown boots. His light blonde hair was kept out of his eyes by being pulled back and put into a loose ponytail with a dark green band. His blue eyes carefully searched the green foliage around him for any movement, and found none.

"Selene…" he called out in a singsong tone as he turned to move around the tree. With one hand on the rough bark, he quietly stepped at an angle to traverse half of the tree's circumference before taking several steps deeper into the woods. The faint sound of giggling reached his ears and he quickly turned to his right. His smile grew slightly and he walked as quietly as he could towards the source of the noise: an even larger tree twenty feet away. Putting both hands on the trunk, he circled it until he reached the opposite end. No one was there, but he caught sight of dark green fabric and dark hair trailing behind a moving person.

Thinking quickly, he moved as fast as he could back to the other side of the tree to nearly run into the elven maiden he was pursuing.

She had dark eyes and a fair face, along with long dark brown hair that was almost black that was left down. She wore a plan dark green dress. She had come to Mirkwood nearly a year and a half ago as a wandering young traveler. She was taken in by an older couple who cared for her as they would their own child. Legolas had met her in one of his many trips to the area; she had bumped into him. Their relationship had blossomed from that point on, seeing each other nearly every day and roaming the woods of Mirkwood together.

A small yelp of surprise escaped Selene as she jumped, not expecting him to be there.

"I found you!"

A grin found it's way to her features. "Ah; but you must catch me first!" She quickly turned and ran in the other direction, hearing Legolas follow her around the tree. Their game of Hide and go Seek turned to Hide and go Seek Tag.

She wove around the trees; she could hear him only a few feet away. Their laughter echoed around the woods, a welcome disturbance from the silence that usually reigned.

_Meanwhile…_

There was a light knock on the heavy wooden door to Prince Legolas' bedchamber, the sound echoing hollowly around the room behind it.

"Legolas?"

There was a minute of silence before the knock came again, this time slightly louder.

"Are you here, my son?"

Another minute of silence, and then the door handle slowly turned and the door itself slowly opened. The face of Legolas' father, the king of Mirkwood, appeared in the partially opened doorway. His hair, which was the same color as his son's, was left down for the day. His green eyes wandered around the ivory-colored room to find no trace of his son.

"Hmmm…"

He closed the door behind him as he left. As he walked casually down the lightly colored hallway, Thranduil smiled slightly as he withheld a chuckle. His son was with Selene no doubt; off romping though the woods as they usually do. He couldn't help but remember back to those far-off days when he too was young, running through the trees with the woman he loved- of course, the woman who would later become his wife and the mother of his only child.

This time there was no holding the chuckle back. Oh, if only his son knew…

_Meanwhile (again)…_

The game had stopped once they reached the cliff. The rock below their feet stretched off to a dull point before stopping, a sheer wall of rock leading almost straight down an undoubtedly lethal height towards a small pool of water down below. The pool was large, yet shallow, and the water was clear. They could easily see the bottom from the height with their elfish eyes. It was fed from a small waterfall that flowed out of a hole some distance down the cliff, its dull roar easily heard by the two elves. The ground around the pool was grassy (and apparently recently grazed); the trees began growing several feet away from the edge. Back up on the cliff, the brink of the forest lay several feet behind the pair, grass growing thickly where the sunlight was unhindered by leaves. However the grass faltered as it neared the cliff edge, giving way to tan rock underfoot.

The maiden was the first to sit, her legs tucked beside her at her right and letting her dress fan out on the ground. The prince sat to her left, sitting on his knees while being careful not to sit on the dark green fabric.

Selene liked this place; the view from the cliff top was grand indeed, and the sounds of the waterfall and the wind rustling the treetops was soothing. This was something she told Legolas the first time they came here together. They had visited it several times after that day, and had since then almost become a place they shared together. It was a place where they could forget their troubles and stresses for a while; even forget that Legolas was royalty and Selene was not. When they were here it was just the two of them, and rarely anything else mattered.

"Legolas?" came her voice, quiet at first. "What does your father think?"

His blue eyes turned towards her as he responded. "What of?"

"Us," she answered as she looked towards him. "Always being in the woods together."

"He's never spoken of it. Surely he would speak to me if he disapproved."

Despite his reassurances, her dark eyes still looked up at him with concern. "Are you certain? I would never be able to forgive myself if I caused any rifts between you…"

Her sentence faded as he smiled at her, the reassuring and kind smile that seemed to always make her worries melt away. It made her smile as well, albeit a small one. She then looked back out towards the view before them, leaning further to her left so her arm was touching his. Legolas' gaze followed hers, and together they sat until the sun began to set.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: I LIVE! I LIIIIIIIIVE! -Insert evil cackling here-

Anyway, HUGE thanks to Ashley Langager XP for helping me with ideas and getting me motivated to work on this. So send the hugs her way if you want to.


	3. Avo 'Osto! Fear Not!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that was ever in the movies/books.

Author's note: Third chapter. Hope you all like how it's turning out, and hope I can actually finish this before everyone looses interest. Thank you all for your reviews! They really helped me write! Honest, they did! 

_Chapter Three: Avo 'Osto! (Fear Not!)_

The footsteps echoed around the halls of Legolas' home, the prince escorting the maiden through the corridors. Legolas was dressed in a pale green tunic and pants, his pale hair in two small plaits that ran from his temples and joined the rest, which was left free.

Selene wore the best dress she had; a shade of dark red with a full skirt that nearly reached her feet, and sleeves that were wide and long. Her dark wavy hair framed her face that was made pale with nervousness. Her arm trembled in his.

They were headed for the balcony that faced the forest behind his home, where the King and Queen of Mirkwood waited for them. Just the day before Thranduil spoke to Legolas, saying he would be happy to set aside time for them to meet the girl that was with their son so often. Selene agreed, however hesitant.

She was nervous with the very thought of meeting the royal pair; but it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Everything she imagined that could go wrong flashed through her head all at once. She wasn't normally a paranoid person, but she was so anxious her mind was beyond her control. She was half-conscious of the fact that she was still walking down the hallway; Legolas was guiding her, so she had no concerns over getting lost or stumbling.

'_What if they_ _do not like me? What if I stutter or unknowingly insult his mother? What if they deem me unworthy of their son's friendship? What if I spill my drink on myself- or worse, them? Oh, there are so many things that could go wrong! What if…_'

'_What if they suspect?…_'

She unconsciously stopped, her face paler than ever and her dark eyes widening. Legolas stopped beside her, his blue eyes watching her with part concern and part questioning.

'…_What if they **know**?_'

"Selene?"

Her mind suddenly snapped back at the sound of the familiar soft voice, her head suddenly snapping to her right to see Legolas standing beside her, watching her with concern.

"Are you all right?"

She suddenly felt her face grow hot with the embarrassment of letting herself become so distracted. "I…" Her left hand came to her face in a half-hearted attempt to hide her blush. "… am fine. Just nervous."

He smiled in an attempt to reassure her. "_Avo 'osto_! My parents are reasonable elves. Surely they won't judge you right away. And they would find no fault in you."

She lowered her head and took a deep breath, willing her trembling to stop. She managed to muster up a small smile before looking back up at Legolas, whose smile grew.

"_Tolo hi!_ (1) My parents are waiting just a few rooms further."

With that they continued, Selene gathering most of her composure. She kept the small smile in place as they passed by three more arched doorways before coming to one that had no door. It was in this one they entered, passing through the wide doorway. They immediately beheld the room beyond it, open to the outside with the treetops dominating the view. The white stone floor shone brightly in the sunlight. Several benches- all of the same white stone- were arranged suitably for conversation. A small table was placed in the middle of the arrangement, an elegantly carved piece that fit in nicely with the room. On one of the benches sat the King and Queen of Mirkwood, both facing the pair that stood just beyond the doorway. Thranduil was dressed in a tunic and pants of earthly tones, an elven crown holding his fair hair back. His green eyes carefully studied the young pair before him, but kept a welcoming expression. He could easily sense the young maiden's anxiety. His wife, who sat to his left, was clad in a dress a light purple in color. Her dark hair was loosely kept back. Her blue eyes also watched the two in the room, yet with a warm smile.

"Adar, Naneth- this is Selene."

The elf in question lowered her head in a sign of polite respect and greeting. She still somehow managed to keep the small smile in place.

The prince led her to a bench just across from his parents where they sat, him releasing her arm. She let her hands rest in her lap, unable to think of anything else to do with them.

"_Mae govannen_(2), Selene," greeted Thranduil, nodding as she returned the greeting. "Our son has told us much about you."

"Indeed," added his wife, "and he speaks fondly of you."

'_Naneth!_' Legolas cried mentally, trying to hold back the rush of heat that threatened to rise into his face. He **knew** his parents would embarrass him somehow!

Selene glanced at the elf sitting beside her, slight surprise in her dark eyes. However the emotion faded and she smiled slightly. She realized Legolas only became more handsome when he blushed.

Thranduil smiled, noting the expressions of both the young ones. "Legolas tells us that Tegalad and Silivrenniel were the ones that agreed to take you in. I trust they have been treating you well?"

The maiden's gaze returned to the elven king, some of her nervousness receding. She nodded once, the slight waves of her hair following the movement. "Yes. Very well, if I were to be completely honest. Almost as though I was their very own. It was Silivrenniel who made the dress I am wearing now. I didn't know of it until she gave it to me. They've both been so kind to me… I feel I may never be able to repay them…" It was almost impossible to hide the emotion in her eyes. She was truly grateful for everything the older couple had done for her; they treated her as if she was their own daughter. She didn't deserve it. If they only knew the real reason why she was here in Mirkwood, they wouldn't treat her so…

If only they _knew_…

_Time passes…_

It had gone well. They talked for nearly an hour and a half before the younger pair left, the prince escorting the maiden. The king and queen had risen to their feet as their son and his companion had, him embracing first his father then his mother before he left. The parents watched them leave the room, waiting until they were sure they were out of their hearing range. Then Thranduil turned towards his wife, who still held her gaze at the doorway.

"Selene certainly does seem to be a fine young woman. However I sense something… _different_ about her."

She didn't turn her eyes away from the doorway. "Yes; I noticed it as well. But I feel our son doesn't."

The elven king nodded, his eyes darkening with thought. It was true; by the standards of Men, their son appeared to be at the age of nineteen- no longer a child, yet just barely an adult. He was inexperienced in life, and if they weren't careful to guide him his mistakes could lead to disaster- or worse.

"He is young, and thus may be unable to perceive it as well as we do. I can't help but to think that we may have to control this situation somehow."

The elven queen then turned toward her husband, her eyes somewhat alarmed. "If we forbid them from meeting… He would not take to that at all. He truly does care for her…"

Thranduil released a faint sigh, his eyes returning to the empty doorway. He knew it was true. Legolas seemed to be quite fond of Selene, and there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that his son wouldn't let her go so easily. "There is nothing we can do- for now, at least. We can only wait and see how this develops as time progresses."

_Several days later…_

Several clouds dotted the sky above the woods of Mirkwood, casting odd shadows here and there along the landscape. Below the canopy, Selene stood leaning forwards against a large tree. This time she wore a rather plain blue dress, her hair left down. Her hands were up near her face as she counted out loud. When her countdown was completed, she turned around and began to look- primarily upwards.

They had begun this game when Legolas had tried to teach her how to talk with the trees. He taught her what he knew, then tested her by hiding in the woods while she tried to find him, using the trees as an aid. Now it had become their regular game; the trees were left out, but they seemed to be perfectly glad having two Elves play in their midst. Legolas would often hide up in their branches, the trees silently giggling as they shared in his mirth.

She carefully observed the ground as well as the treetops. As usual, the male elf was wearing earthen colors, making him much more difficult to spot in the woods. Selene traveled several steps to the northeast, gently letting her slender hand rest on the trunk of a nearby tree. It was happy, and it made her smile; a happy forest was a healthy forest.

She then continued on, carefully walking several more feet, touching each tree she passed. They were all happy, and she continued to smile. Taking several more steps, she reached out for the next tree. As she did, a cloud passed over, making the forest become ominously dark.

Her smile suddenly fell.

It was weeping?…

She hurried forward, reaching for another nearby tree. It was weeping as well, only more so.

Why would they be weeping?

A rustle made her quickly look a little to her right. The trees off in the distance began to tremble, the leaves quaking on their branches. It wasn't caused by a sudden gust of wind; it was too organized, too linear. And it was heading straight toward her.

A flash of dull gray in the distance made her realize what it was. Her dark eyes suddenly widened in complete and utter terror. Legolas' voice echoed in her mind.

'_When Dark Creatures near, the trees weep; when they pass, they wail._'

The Dark Creatures were coming. For her.

The tree's weeping became more intense. It was coming closer.

Her hand flew off the tree, her taking flight back the way she came. She didn't know where she was going; Dark Creatures terrify her beyond all reasoning. The world around her was a green and brown blur, save a small area directly in front of her. The small area was perfectly, painfully clear: a safe place that was further away the faster she ran.

She continued to run, her chest beginning to heave for breath, her breathing becoming a raspy gasp. Her dark hair seemed to fly behind her. She didn't know how fast she ran; she could hear it gaining speed behind her, pursuing her. She didn't know what direction she was going; she had to constantly dodge trees, just barely avoiding their slightly upraised roots. She didn't know how far she had run; her world had become a blur of the forest passing by. And yet all she could think of was the dark eyes that once bore into her own, making her insides feel as though they were on fire. The malice in them seemed to glow with a red light as their owner grinned, his horrid and discolored teeth gleaming in the firelight. Then the dark and hideous face turned away slightly, and then there was a splatter of hot substance on her face-

She was violently ripped from the forced memory as her foot suddenly found a root of a tree she was passing in her panicked sprint. With a cry she twisted in mid fall, landing on her right side at the base of a large tree. Her ankle throbbed, but she couldn't focus on it. The terror still ran exceedingly high through her. The leaves rustled a short distance away, and her wide eyes quickly turned towards the source of the noise.

It was still coming. And there was nothing she could do.

Her breath caught in her throat and she dragged herself across the ground, moving closer to the tree. Still on her right side, her legs curled up beside her in a desperate attempt to keep as far away from it as possible. Her arms came tightly to her chest, her becoming as small as she possibly could.

And yet it came. Slowly, as it knew its prey was wounded and cornered. It knew she couldn't run. There was no need to rush.

And suddenly Selene was aware of the many-faceted eyes staring at her, the pincer-like mandibles opening and closing slowly with toxin-green saliva seeping from its jaws. Small hairs stuck stiffly out from its chitin-covered body, each of its eight legs taking their time to take their own individual step closer to her. If it had stood up straight on all eight legs, it would have been as high as her hips at the very most. But it was the biggest and most terrifying spider she had ever seen. Both due to the fact that it was a Creature of the Dark, spawned by Melkor or one of his foul underlings. And its next meal was going to be her.

It was now five feet away at the most, and still advancing slowly. The elven maiden pushed herself back further against the tree, her arms pressing even tighter to her chest. It was then she screamed, the shrill sound cutting through the forest and making the trees shudder at the terror within it.

Still it came, taking more steps slowly, almost tauntingly, almost getting three feet from her. Then there was a swift movement above and a blur in front of her that stopped at the ground, hardly even an inch from the face of the beast. Startled, it quickly moved backwards a pace; hissing and loosing even more noxious spittle.

A feathered arrow stood stuck in the ground, still quivering slightly from its flight.

A gasp barely had time to escape from her before an earthen-colored blur fell to the ground, landing gracefully on its feet directly in front of her. There he stood, blue eyes deep and intense, staring down the shaft of another arrow at the creature before him.

"Stay **back**!" the prince of Mirkwood ordered it, the string of his bow stretching back fully in the promise of the warning. "Come no closer to her!"

For several moments nothing moved- the trees stood silent, and Selene had long since lost her breath. Then one of the front legs of the spider raised slowly, carefully putting it back down one step forward.

"Back to the hell that spawned you."

Legolas released the arrow. It flew straight and true, deeply embedding into the eyes of the beast.

With an otherworldly screech it reared up, its front four legs flailing in the air similar to that of a frightened horse. Within an instant another arrow was fitted into the bow and aimed, but not fired. The oversized arachnid jerked violently to its left then right, trying to displace the object causing such pain. Its movements began to slow and it struggled less. Then finally, with a last screech, it threw itself back, almost standing up on its back two legs. Then it toppled backwards, landing on its back and its legs folding up against its underbelly. It didn't move from that position. It was dead.

For several moments afterwards Legolas didn't move, his eyes and ears tuned to the forest, listening for any other sound of any similar beasts nearby. However the moments passed and he heard nothing. The arrow was placed back into his quiver and his bow was replaced. He then turned towards the female that was still curled against the tree. Her dark eyes- still wide and frightened- were fixed on the sight of the dead spider several feet away. Her face was unnaturally pale, and appeared even more so with her dark hair framing her face. Her dress had become somewhat tattered during her run for her life, and was dirty from the dirt of the ground.

"Selene…"

Still she stared at the spider, her arms beginning to tremble despite being tightly held against her.

Legolas stepped directly in front of her, kneeling down onto both knees so he could look directly into her eyes. With her view of the spider obstructed, her eyes suddenly focused on him. He observed her carefully, looking for any injuries with concerned, almost worried eyes.

"_Man mathach?_(3) Are you hurt?"

For a few moments she could only stare at him; her eyes were still wide, but the terror in them had dimmed to an extent. Her breath was still lost and for a moment he had the horrifying thought that she looked almost as though she had died terrified where she sat. Then relief seemed to wash over her, and she let out a sound that was something between a gasp and a sob. The next thing Legolas knew Selene's face was buried in the upper chest of his shirt, her arms still held tightly to herself. Her entire body trembled.

It took several moments for his surprise to wear off. His eyes still concerned, he gently put his right hand on her back. Her head moved slightly, and her whispered words just barely reached his ears.

"_Im gosta_(4)…"

His heart ached to see her like this. She seemed so small now, trembling against him in need for comfort. Her eyes seemed to pierce into his own when they had focused on him, and she was just so _terrified_…

His right arm stretched across her back, and his left across her upper back. She needed comforting; who was he to deny her it?

"_Avo 'osto_," he said quietly, hoping to ease her fear. "I am here. Nothing will harm you now."

"_Gen hannon_(5)…"

He let himself hold her a little closer, and she didn't seem to object. Her trembling still hadn't abated and her breathing still came out ragged. So he continued to hold her, gently letting his head rest slightly against hers, her hair soft against his right cheek. He could feel her chest rise and fall irregularly, her arms pressing up against his upper body whenever she inhaled.

It wasn't long, a few minutes perhaps, before her breathing evened and she stirred. Legolas released her slowly, smiling as she slowly pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, embarrassed of her reactions. She didn't look at him, and instead kept her eyes towards the ground.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he responded, and his smile grew when her eyes, still dark and troubled yet at the same time hopeful, raised to meet his. She didn't return his smile, but he could see how grateful she was for him being there in her eyes.

"Can you stand?" he asked her, getting to his feet before offering her his hand to aid her.

She accepted it and, with her other hand on the tree, slowly stood up. "Yes, but… I think I hurt my ankle when I fell…" She slowly put weight on her injured foot, only to wince and quickly lift it back up.

Concerned now that he knew she was injured, he carefully analyzed the situation. She wasn't entirely over her scare; not only could he see it in her eyes but her arms still trembled as well. Her ankle, not to mention the various scratches she obtained during her panicked run, had to be treated soon. They needed to see Tegalad and Silivrenniel to explain what had happened, and he needed to tell his father of the creature in the woods. There really was only one solution.

Selene gasped as she was suddenly swept up off her feet, feeling arms around her back and under her knees. She instinctively tensed, finding herself several feet off the ground. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked at Legolas, who she was physically closer to now than she was hardly a minute ago. He just reassured her with a smile and an "I apologize if I startled you. But you need to get home, and it's obvious you can't walk." She slowly relaxed and he started walking, being careful not to jostle her.

_Time passes…_

Selene still hadn't recovered from her earlier terror; Legolas could still feel her shaking in his arms, and see that her eyes were still darkened and distant. It seemed to him that it would be a while before her unfortunate experience would fade.

Silivrenniel and Tegalad were surprised at their arrival together, and were even more surprised to find their adopted daughter in the arms of the prince. Their surprise quickly gave way to worry when they realized she was injured and the look in her eyes. Legolas carefully passed Selene to Tegalad as he explained what had happened, wisely stopping after the part where he had killed the spider. As the elder elf quickly carried Selene to her bedroom, Silivrenniel thanked the elven prince profusely, looking so sincere and grateful that for a moment Legolas was absolutely positive she was going to suddenly and fiercely hug him. But by some force of willpower she didn't, and only continued to thank him. She then led him deeper into her home and into Selene's bedroom.

It was easy to see that the elderly couple did think much of the child in their care. Hues of brown and beige decorated the room. It was well furnished, with a wide window to let in the sunlight. A pale coverlet was spread over her bed, seemingly reflecting the light further into the room. Selene sat up on the bed, her back cushioned by pillows against the wall as her adoptive father treated a scratch on her arm. She was still shaking, and her eyes were still distant. Clearly there was more to it than just being hunted by the giant spider, but the thought was faintly regarded before being set aside. Legolas was more concerned about her physical well being.

"It may be a week before she walks again," announced Tegalad, pausing for a moment in his work as his silver-tinted eyes turned towards the younger male elf in the room. "If it wasn't for you, she would have never returned home. We are in your debt, Prince Legolas."

He shook his head and smiled, his blue eyes reassuring them against the possibilities of them owing him anything. "I would never let any harm befall her. I would gladly protect her; she will always be guarded by my bow." After this, he seemed to pause. "However, there is one thing I would like to ask of you."

"Anything."

The blue eyes slid towards the maiden sitting on the bed, whose dark eyes were watching him as well.

"I would like to come and visit Selene until she heals; if you would allow me."

Silivrenniel smiled, her blue-green eyes lighting up. She noticed Selene instantly reacted to the words, her own demeanor lightening. "I see no harm in it," the elderly female said to her husband. "No doubt Selene will become rather bored while she is bedridden."

Tegalad had also noticed his adoptive daughter's reaction to the request. Although he appeared youthful, he had many decades of experience in life and almost everything within it. He recognized the look in Legolas' eyes as his gaze fell upon Selene.

Tegalad smiled. Perhaps his daughter **would** be well off in the future…

"Yes, perhaps it would be wise for you to keep her company. She does seem to prefer yours over anyone else's."

This time it was Selene's turn to be embarrassed, the blush rising quickly to her face. Legolas couldn't help but to notice how the sunlight accentuated the red of her cheeks, or how her hair seemed to glow in the bright beams.

It wouldn't be until later Legolas would make his leave, promising to return the next day.

_To be continued…_

(1)- Come now!

(2)- Well met.

(3)- How do you feel?

(4)- I'm afraid

(5)- I thank you

Author's note: Ten page chapter! Longest one so far! So, how did I do? Next chapter coming… well, sometime. Hopefully soon.


End file.
